


cross my heart and send it to you

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Because I did, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, bff!junsol, bff!minkwan, genderfluid!junhui, hansol and soonyoung are mentioned like once, prepare to cringe, thinking about you inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Mingyu meets Junhui again after four years. They are both still confused and maybe kind of in love with each other, too.





	cross my heart and send it to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday, mingyu!!

 

 

 

 

 

Junhui hasn't changed that much.

Mingyu recognizes them the second they come out from the backroom and take a seat in front of the piano, the black maxi skirt swinging along to their steps, split from the side so it reveals their other leg when they sit down. The white blouse's sleeves are rolled up to their elbows, a few buttons unbuttoned to reveal their collarbones. Their hair has grown a lot since high school - the french braid almost reaches the small of their back, tied together with a white silk ribbon.

There's a daisy tucked behind their ear.

Mingyu remembers making a whole crown out of daisies and carefully placing it on Junhui's head. Junhui had laughed, and Mingyu had thought that if summer was a person, it would be Junhui.

He still thinks the same, even if it's been four years since they last saw each other.

Mingyu sees from the corner of his eye how the priest makes a quick motion with his hand, and Junhui is quick to catch on, their fingers pressing down on the keys.

It's not the usual wedding march - it's Seungkwan and Hansol's own song, the one Hansol composed for Seungkwan for their first anniversary, when they were all still in high school. The corner of Mingyu's lips twitches into a smile.

Of course Junhui would be the one to be given the honor to play it at their wedding.

People around him start to stand up, and he follows, but instead of looking at his friends walking down the aisle, his eyes are glued on Junhui.

It had always been that way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You didn't tell me they would be here," Mingyu hisses when he finally manages to pull Seungkwan to the side from the middle of the crowd. The latter raises an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, thank you for the congratulations. I really appreciate it."

"Right," Mingyu says with a sigh, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I think I've congratulated both of you enough by now. But seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Seungkwan snorts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who are you even talking about?"

"You know very well who I am talking about, Kwan."

"Yeah, okay. Junhui? Of course they are here. They're Hansol's best friend."

"I didn't...know they're still so close."

"Well yeah, they are," Seungkwan says with a shrug of his shoulders. Then he suddenly directs a sharp glance towards Mingyu, lowering his voice, "Why does it matter though, mister-I'm-over-them-already?"

Mingyu frowns, opens his mouth to answer, but instead ends up just closing it again. Seungkwan gives him a pointed look, and is seemingly just about to swirl around and leave him, but he launches forward and grabs his arm.

"When did they come back from China?" he asks with a hushed voice. Seungkwan sighs in that overly dramatic way of his and crosses his arms.

"A few months ago," he answers. "The rest, you can find out by actually asking Junhui themselves. Now, if you'd excuse me," he says, and then walks away, getting swallowed by the crowd once again. Mingyu can hear Soonyoung screaming about something in that particular direction, and he rolls his eyes, but ends up smiling anyway. His friends are a bunch of idiots.

However, that smile dies away a few seconds later when there's a hand grabbing his shoulder, followed by a sweet scent of perfume. The scent is familiar, too familiar, and Mingyu almost cries right then and there.

He meets Junhui's round eyes the moment he turns around, and almost chokes on thin air, having a hard time to remember how to breathe.

"Hi," Junhui says, their voice even softer than Mingyu remembers it being, even though he'd been sure he remembers all about them clearly.

"Hi," Mingyu chokes out. He can feel his ears burning up from embarrassment, and he kind of just wants to melt into a puddle onto the floor. Junhui smiles at him.

Junhui is smiling.

_At him._

It's been four years since they last saw each other, since they parted ways as those _friends_ who just got to know each other during those three years of high school. And that was it. That was supposed to be it. They shouldn't have met again, and Mingyu certainly shouldn't be blushing and stuttering like a sixteen-year-old now that they did anyway.

And Junhui isn't supposed to look so damn pretty when they just stand there and smile, with that stupid skirt and stupid braid and stupid flower in their hair.

"Hansol told me your studies are going well," Junhui says, soothing the collar of their shirt even though it's perfect already. "I already knew that you'll do well, though."

"Oh." _Breathe, Mingyu._ "Thank you?"

Junhui smiles again, even warmer than earlier, and Mingyu feels like he's looking directly at the sun - not in that uncomfortable way like you're going to go blind, but just because they still remind him of summer, of that sunny day with flower crowns and the cool night spent in Mingyu's parents' car.

And Mingyu's been told many times that his skin is just perfectly tanned, sun-kissed even during winter - but Junhui's skin is golden, as if they had been born from the Sun itself, just fallen to the Earth on tenth of June and growing with the power of sunlight and honey - and, _yes_ , Mingyu might still be hopelessly in love.

 _Might_.

"Uh," he starts, and Junhui looks up at him, still a bit shorter even when they're wearing high heels. "So what about you? Did you graduate yet?"

"Me?" Junhui blinks, and then their face turns into something between embarrassment and shame - and maybe something else too, like disappointment. "I, I dropped out two years ago."

"What?" Mingyu asks, feeling something drop inside his stomach. It's as if he's guilty for something, which is ridiculous, because there's nothing he should feel guilty about.

"Yeah, I just wanted to...be myself and go with playing the piano," Junhui says, and then adds with an extremely soft voice, "I thought you knew."

 _Oh_.

"I-" Mingyu starts, but Junhui brushes him off, shaking their head.

"It's nothing," they say, and Mingyu decides not to fight it. "Do you still play the guitar?"

"I do," Mingyu answers quickly, almost offended at the fact that Junhui would think that he'd quit. "Whenever I have any free time."

_But the feeling is not the same because you're not there to play the piano or sing along to the tune, not even to hear it._

_And it's frustrating, because in the end, every song I've played is meant for you._

"That's great," Junhui says. Mingyu watches with a tight warmth in his chest how their lips slowly turn into a smile again. It kind of makes him realize just how much he has missed them. He steps forward.

"I guess we have a lot to catch on, huh?"

"Yeah," Junhui says, and then actually giggles. Mingyu's heart does several flips in his chest. "You're still the same though, Mingyu."

"I am?" Mingyu asks, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering.

Junhui nods. "I'm glad for that, though."

"Glad that I'm still awkward?"

Another burst of giggles. Mingyu wants to collect them into a jar and listen to them whenever he's about to go to sleep.

"Yes," Junhui says, a tint of red on their golden cheeks from laughing. There's a thin strand of hair escaping from their perfect braid, and the flower behind their ear is crooked. They look pretty. So pretty.

The smile makes its way onto Mingyu's face before he even notices it himself, and he kind of feels like an idiot for just standing there and smiling while staring at Junhui, but Junhui is also standing there and smiling back at him, so it's really not that bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So," Junhui basically sings as they swirl around on the balcony, looking like a character that's been ripped off a romantic musical, the moon lighting up the warm summer night behind them. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Me?" Mingyu raises an eyebrow, walking over to the edge of the balcony to glance down at the ground. "No."

"Really?" Junhui asks, dancing their way over to Mingyu, the skirt moving along as if it was an actual part of them. Mingyu catches a glimpse of their long legs beneath the skirt and shudders. "No one?"

"No one," Mingyu repeats. "Why? Are you?"

 _Please don't,_ a small voice in the back of his head pleads. Luckily, he's clever (and sober) enough not to say it out loud.

Even though, somehow it seems like Junhui still might've heard it. Their smile is small and amused, almost teasing - which, Mingyu hopes, is just his imagination - and they take their time before finally answering.

"Actually," they start, and Mingyu just thinks, _I shouldn't have asked, I'm not ready for this, "-_ I did have a boyfriend back in China. We dated for a year."

"Oh." Did? "So are you...did you two break up?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh," Mingyu says again. He doesn't know if he should press the topic further, and he really doesn't feel like talking about Junhui's ex-boyfriend anyway, so he decides to move onto something else. "How's, uh, how's Fengjun?"

Junhui's eyes lit up, in the exact same way as they used to do in high school when they proudly bragged about their miracle of a younger brother. "He's doing great," they say, "he was of course a little sad because I moved back to Korea and he stayed with mom and dad, but yeah. He's grown up a lot, I bet you wouldn't even recognize him."

"Yeah, for sure," Mingyu says with a smile, reflecting the glow on Junhui's face. "It would be nice to see him some day."

"He's coming over to stay with me in September," Junhui says, a bit fast, their tongue seeming to tangle in their mouth at the end of the sentence. They stop for a moment, looking up at Mingyu with a shy, embarrassed laugh. "He probably would like to see you too. That is, if you just- I mean, we haven't talked in ages and I'm not sure if you even think of me as your friend at this point-"

"Of course I do," Mingyu interrupts, barely saving himself from stuttering, because that's literally a lie.

Mingyu and Junhui are not friends. They never were, but maybe, some day, if Mingyu can get past this feeling of looking at Junhui like they're the center of the universe, they will be. Until then, they will be circling around each other in this weird space that's not really anything but still everything that matters to Mingyu.

It's sad that he's still like this even after those four long years.

"That's great," Junhui breathes out, and that's when Mingyu realizes how close they actually are to each other. He can smell Junhui's perfume again, and if any of them took a step forwards, they would practically be pressed against each other's bodies.

And he's back in that summer before Junhui left, in that day with the flower crown and that night - in that night when Junhui wore that white dress Mingyu had gotten them as a birthday gift and Mingyu drove them to the beach at 3 in the morning - that night when the summer air was cooling down after the hot day and it started raining - that night, with Mingyu's skin against Junhui's, for the first time, and probably for the last time, too.

"You always did that," Junhui suddenly says, shaking Mingyu's mind enough to interrupt his thoughts. There's still a smile on their face, but it's softer and smaller as they lean on the railing and look at Mingyu. "Daydreaming, just all of a sudden. What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, really," Mingyu lies again. Something squeezes his heart because of the fact that Junhui remembers, even after four years - have they been thinking of Mingyu too?

The only response Mingyu gets at that is a grin, as if Junhui knows something he doesn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Junhui lives a twenty minute long drive away from Mingyu's apartment. It's almost the same distance as they used to have, back then when they both still lived with their families, and Mingyu doesn't know how to get used to that again.

They talk a lot, over the phone, and meet up often, too. Junhui has decided to visit every café and restaurant they used to go in before they moved back to China, and for some reason, they are determined to have Mingyu go everywhere with them.

And Mingyu isn't complaining, not even though he is kind of a broke university student and can barely afford to pay for his rent, even with the money his parents send to him every month. He doesn't complain, even though he always finds ways to embarrass himself in front of Junhui, be it stuttering or spilling a glass of water on his lap in the middle of their conversation.

He doesn't complain, because it is all worth it, to listen to Junhui's soft voice and watch their pretty face lit up into to brightest smile as they talk, to watch their hand gestures as they explain things and feel the entire room warm and burst up in thousands of colors and shades as they laugh.

Sometimes, when they are walking down the street, Junhui suddenly goes to hug Mingyu's arm, hanging off him kind of like a child would do to their parent. And Mingyu knows Junhui is an affectionate person, someone who likes close physical contact even with just their friends, so he tells himself and his rapidly beating heart that it's nothing.

Just like this is nothing, that way Junhui is staring at him, sitting by the kitchen counter as Mingyu prepares dinner for them in his worn, messy apartment, wearing his oldest pair of sweatpants and a black tanktop because he was not prepared on having the older come over today.

Junhui is wearing a skirt with the hem slightly above their knees, together with an oversized t-shirt that looks like it's straight from the 80's. Their hair is braided, almost the same way as in the wedding but this time into two braids, and Mingyu is trying to resist the urge to go outside and pick up a daisy to put in Junhui's hair. Or maybe several daisies, to make a flower crown, _just like that day._

"It smells good," Junhui says, and Mingyu can't stop the dumb, prideful smile from spreading all over his face.

"Thanks," he says, and then goes to assure, "It'll taste even better, I promise."

Junhui laughs, and it echoes in the small kitchen, bounces off the window and the cabinet doors. Mingyu wishes the sound would stay like that, echoing off his walls forever, or at least until the very last day he moves out of this apartment.

"I'm sure it will," Junhui says and slides down from the counter with ease, skidding over to Mingyu with their long, tan legs. Mingyu has taken enough glances at them to know that they've been shaved, smoother than the silk ribbons Junhui has tied at the end of their braids. "I missed your cooking."

"Just my cooking?" Mingyu asks, pretending to be offended, even though his insides feel warm - Junhui missed _his_ cooking.

Junhui's only reply is the beautiful, teasing twinkling in their eyes as they look at Mingyu. They then, all out of sudden, lean closer to him, pressing against his side as if they belonged there. Mingyu's hands on the spatula and the frying pan almost slip, but he manages to hold onto them.

"You have an eyelash on your cheek," Junhui says, lifting their hand probably to swipe that said eyelash away. The touch is soft, barely there, and if Mingyu really thinks about it, it's like Junhui's hand is trembling a little.

"How closely were you even looking at me to notice that?" Mingyu mumbles when Junhui has pulled their hand back. He realizes right after that it comes out sounding a little flirty, and he almost blushes all by himself, but then he looks at Junhui to see that they are pretty much flustered too.

"I, um," Junhui stutters, and Mingyu forgets all about the fact that he should be cooking, because he has just turned the tables and made Wen Junhui stutter.

It's endearing, especially with the pretty shade of red making its way on Junhui's cheeks.

So endearing, Mingyu can't really blame himself for letting the word "cute" slip past his lips for the other to hear.

That results in even deeper blushes and a smile on Junhui's face even though they're obviously trying to fight it off, along with a slap on Mingyu's bicep. It's worth it, Mingyu thinks, but doesn't say that out loud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You should just confess to them."

Mingyu nearly chokes on his coffee, slamming his cup down onto the table a little too hard while coughing. Seungkwan rolls his eyes - as if he wasn't the one at fault for all of this - and lightly pats Mingyu's back.

"What the hell, Kwan," Mingyu huffs when he's actually able to breathe and speak again. "You can't just blurt that straight out of the blue."

"It's your own fault you still keep moping over Junhui like a teenager. We're all going mad while watching this," Seungkwan says with a sigh, pulling out a napkin and wiping away the coffee stains Mingyu spilled on the table. "It's like we're going through high school all over again."

Mingyu frowns. "I'm pretty much aware that I'm behaving like an idiot, thanks."

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it."

"Whatever- You're trying to change the topic." Seungkwan glances around the café, probably to check for customers before he slides into the booth with Mingyu. "Why haven't you confessed yet?"

"You're talking as if that's just a basic, every-day task," Mingyu grumbles. "You know I can't."

"Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, they could reject me and stop talking to me?"

Seungkwan gives him a sharp and pointed look in response, and Mingyu frowns again, taking a sip of his coffee before speaking again.

"I'm serious, Kwan."

"And I'm serious too!" Seungkwan exclaims, his voice rising at least three octaves. Mingyu winces and gives apologetic looks towards other customers. "Junhui won't reject you."

"You don't know that."

"Well yeah, but Hansol does."

Mingyu stops at that, his mind falling blank for a second. "Okay, wait. What do you mean?"

"They are best friends, you know. And best friends talk about stuff. To each other. Like we do, and-"

"I know that," Mingyu interrupts. "Has Hansol told you something?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything," Seungkwan says, lifting his chin as he gets up from the booth. "Find out yourself."

"Wait just a second-"

But his words fall to deaf ears as Seungkwan already swirls around, basically half-running to serve another customer. _Some best friend._

His phone buzzes in his pocket. It's a text from Junhui.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mingyu promised to pick Junhui up after he leaves the café, and go to his house together to finish that drama they started watching a few days ago. Odd enough, even after two months of constantly hanging around each other again, this is the first time they are sitting alone together in Mingyu's car.

It shouldn't be a big deal. Mingyu is driving, of course, and Junhui is sitting on the passenger seat. There's foreign music playing on a low volume in the radio.

It shouldn't be a big deal, but it's summer outside and they drive past a flower shop, and Junhui looks so pretty with their hair tied on a lazy ponytail.

It shouldn't be a big deal, but Mingyu can hardly focus on driving because his hands are shaking and _god_ , Junhui has such a beautiful voice.

Had it been just a little darker, a little further in the evening, Mingyu would've taken a turn and taken Junhui to that beach instead. But it's not, so he parks his car in front of the building he lives in and cracks some dumb joke of the car that's been parked next to them. Junhui does laugh at it, though, so in the end it's not really that bad.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Junhui says when they step inside Mingyu's apartment. Mingyu groans and pulls the door shut after himself.

"I think the air conditioning is slowly giving up," he says, and Junhui laughs, kicking off their shoes before going further inside as if it was their own home.

"How do you even sleep in here?"

"Naked," Mingyu blurts out, and Junhui throws a kind of a scandalized look at him over their shoulder. Mingyu is kind of starting to get flustered and embarrassed, but then they grin and turn their gaze away.

"Well yeah, that's the most comfortable," they say, and Mingyu is left buzzled for a second, trying to figure out if they were implying that they do that too and for _what godforsaken sake is this conversation happening._

"Yeah," Mingyu mutters, even though Junhui has already disappeared from the small hall to the living room. When he finally follows, the other has already shoved the door of the balcony wide open, and is currently lying on the couch, waving his hand to cool himself down.

"Hey, it's really not that hot," Mingyu says, an amused smile playing on his lips as he makes his way to the couch. "You're being dramatic."

"I'm not! You're just used to this," Junhui whines - _whines_ \- and Mingyu almost trips over thin air, but thankfully just almost. He takes a seat on the couch by Junhui's feet, eyeing their legs maybe just a little too obviously. They're the pure shade of gold and honey. "I bet it's hot in your apartment every season of the year, anyway."

"It's actually not," Mingyu says, and Junhui smiles at him, tilting their head,

"Right, I meant you are."

 _Fuck_.

Mingyu is this close to grabbing Junhui by their legs and pulling them up to his lap by them, but, thank god, he still has some control over himself, so he just ends up getting mad flustered instead.

"Or did you mean yourself?" He asks after getting himself together, mentally congratulating himself for that - especially after the blush rises to Junhui's cheeks and they turn their face away.

"Shut up," they whisper, and Mingyu feels like the grin on his face is going to split both of his cheeks in half.

Junhui is wearing another, high-waisted, shorter skirt today, along with a baby blue crop top. They glance at Mingyu, and after seeing the grin on his face, get even more flustered and twist their upper body to the side as they look away. The top slides up and reveals more skin.

Mingyu really wants to lean forward and touch it. Junhui's skin looks so soft, so touchable, so-

And he does. He places his other hand behind Junhui's back to lean on the couch, and moves forward, his feet tangling with Junhui's in the process. The other turns their head to look at him, and by then, Mingyu's other hand is already there, softly pressed against the even softer skin.

Junhui doesn't flinch away; they just stare at him, eyes full of wonder with hints of red still on their otherwise golden cheeks.

And Mingyu asks, "is this okay?" because that's what he did that summer, that night in that car, too, and because if it's not okay, he will pull away so not to hurt Junhui.

But Junhui says, "yes," so Mingyu doesn't pull away. His hand stays there, moving around a little just pressed against their skin, massaging gently, eyes fixed on Junhui's face.

Junhui smiles up at him, small and shy, but with so much trust, and Mingyu's chest feels heavy.

 _I like you so much_ , he wants to say. _I love you. I'm in love with you._

"You're pretty," he says instead, and the smile on Junhui's face grows, but they turn their face away again. Mingyu decides he's not having it this time.

"Look at me?" He pleads softly, but Junhui shows no response, only lifting a hand to their face to hide even more. Mingyu frowns and leans forward even more, his hands leaving Junhui's waist and the couch to grab the other's hand instead. "Junhui."

Junhui mumbles something, so quietly that Mingyu can't make anything out of it. He moves Junhui's hand away and gently grabs their chin, turning their head so they're looking at Mingyu. "I can't hear you."

"You are making me feel weird," Junhui says, this time louder and clear. Something drops in Mingyu's stomach and he lets go of their face.

"I'm sorry," he says, but Junhui shakes their head, slowly sitting up on the couch to properly face Mingyu. Their other leg slides into the space between Mingyu and the couch's backrest, and the other finds its place on Mingyu's lap.

He's pretty much trapped, but he has no objections to that.

"It's not weird in a bad way," Junhui says. That tiny, shy smile is back on their face, and Mingyu doesn't know what to feel. "It's difficult to explain. I tried before."

Mingyu blinks, somehow daring to put his hands down on Junhui's thigh. "Before?"

Junhui hesitates. "You don't probably remember," they say. "Before I left, the one day- or night."

And Mingyu remembers, because it was _that night._ He remembers sitting in between Junhui's legs, kind of like he's doing right now, but they were in the backseat of the car instead. Junhui's dress was somewhere on the driver's seat, and they were only wearing Mingyu's shirt at the moment, leaning against the door of the car.

"I don't know what to think of you," they had said, their hair a mess and cheeks still flushed because of earlier. "But I wouldn't do that for anyone else."

"I wouldn't either," Mingyu had told him, and Junhui had smiled, leaning over to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Mingyu remembers all of that, because he has played that scene in his head so many times during the past years, so many times he actually dreams of it sometimes.

He hadn't known that Junhui still remembers it, too.

"Yeah," he says, looking at Junhui. "I do remember."

"Oh," Junhui says, softly.

They're silent for a short while, until Mingyu can't help but mention; "You told me you had a boyfriend before."

Junhui's eyes don't waver. Instead their gaze seems to be even stronger and somewhat piercing as they look back at Mingyu. "Yeah, I did," they say.

"So," Mingyu starts, raising an eyebrow, but Junhui interrupts him.

"I broke up with him," they say, and only then do they turn their gaze away from Mingyu. "I broke up with him because he didn't make me feel the way he should have."

"So you didn't," Mingyu starts, taking a deep breath as he tries to put all of his thoughts into some kind of an order. "You didn't love him."

"Yeah, I didn't," Junhui says, without any hesitation. Mingyu watches how they turn their head and look at the balcony's open doors. It's past six in the evening already.

"Junhui," Mingyu tries, but shuts his mouth right away when Junhui looks at him again.

"Take me to the beach," they say.

"I will," Mingyu says in a matter of seconds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
That part of the beach is more than an hour long drive away, and it's hot in the car, but neither of them complains. Actually, neither of them says a word until Mingyu parks the car and they both step outside.

Junhui looks at him over the car's roof, the wind pulling at their hair, and Mingyu feels a smile twitch in the corner of his lips. If only they were wearing that flower crown.

They both make their way in front of the car, and Junhui hops to sit onto the hood, looking over to the sea. Mingyu stands next to them, and only keeps his eyes on them, because it would be a shame to miss the sparkle in their eyes as their gaze roams around.

"I missed it here," Junhui says, and then looks at Mingyu.

"I missed you," Mingyu blurts out, the kind of tension they had during the ride here leaving his shoulders when Junhui laughs.

"I missed you too," they say, gesturing towards Mingyu with their hand. "Come here."

And Mingyu does, finding his place in between Junhui's legs once again. He stands there, with hands on Junhui's thighs, and Junhui's hands on his shoulders.

One would think that standing there, his heart would be beating fast and he would feel flustered, nervous, even, but instead he feels calm. Calm, as if he had just gotten home after a tiring day around the city and lain down onto his bed, letting his exhausted body rest on the cushions. It's kind of like that, and he feels so relieved, so incredibly happy that he almost cries.

Junhui presses their forehead against Mingyu's, gentle and careful, and looks into his eyes. Mingyu looks back at them, and there's a silent discussion, some kind of a promise, before they both lean forward to press their lips together.

Mingyu remembers the feeling of kissing Junhui for the first time, back then. He remembers being nervous, remembers his hands trembling along with a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He had been the one to kiss them first, and it had taken a short moment for Junhui to respond.

This time, he still feels tingly inside, but his hands aren't trembling and he doesn't think, what if, because this time he knows that Junhui wants this just as much as he does, this time he knows, that he himself wants this, really, truly.

Junhui is the one who just got back after being away for years, but to Mingyu, it's like he is the one who left and got lost along the way, and found home only today.

When they both pull away from the kiss and Mingyu opens his eyes, Junhui is already looking back at him. They are smiling, and when Mingyu smiles back at them, it escalates into a bubbly laugh, along with them wrapping their arms on Mingyu's shoulders and their legs on Mingyu's waist.

Neither of them says I love you that day, not out loud, but the next day, Mingyu does, and the day after that, Junhui does too.

 

 


End file.
